1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices fixed to walls that provide a hooking, clipping, or clamping function. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multifunction wall device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there are many devices that, when attached to a wall, serve a function, e.g., clip paper, hang a coat, hold envelopes, etc. One such device, a wall clamp, generally comprises a clamp with a spring. A disadvantage of this device is that the spring may become worn, lessening the effect of the clamp. Also, during production, the assembly procedure requires an additional step for the spring, adding to the cost.
Other known devices such as wall hooks and paper clips exist. This wide range of wall-mounted devices each provide a different function. However, there does not exist a single wall device that serves many different functions, eliminating the need for numerous devices.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need in the related art for a wall device that performs several functions while minimizing construction steps and costs therefor.